Aún con la distancia se que te extraño
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Homura Takeru siempre mostraba una sonrisa cada día por la llamada de alguien importante en las noches anteriores. ¿Qué sucedería si no recibiera esa llamada en una fecha importante?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Ok, ya después de mucho yaoi entre Yusaku y Ryoken, el cual es demasiado lindo así que no me culpen el porque escribo mucho de ellos; creo que ya era necesario ver un poco de este romance entre adolescentes. Algo rosa y demasiado lindo que llega al corazón, claro; no pude evitar escribir algo divertido al final.**

 **Esta es la cuestión: Yo siento que Kiku es esa amiga que siempre estará con Takeru en las buenas y en las malas. Eso lo vimos aún cuando se contó sobre el pasado de este y como ella siempre estaba al pendiente de Takeru. Entonces, ella también puede ser alguien quien conoce la identidad de Takeru y quien le animo a buscar su pasado. Puse el tema del fallecimiento de los padres del mismo, porque pensé que también se mostraría un poco de apoyo de esta.**

 **Me encanta la pareja que resulta entre estos dos así que, espero realmente que les guste.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cada día, Homura Takeru despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y Flame era el único que sabía el porque pero prefería no decir nada y observar a su origen, la excusa de que quería seguir aprendiendo de los comportamientos en los humanos, aún era creíble. Aunque el chico aún tenía unos cuantos traumas, saber que no estaba sólo y que había alguien que le ayudaba, lo sacaba de buenas. De alguna manera, eso relajaba a Flame. Tal vez era aquel vínculo que compartían que podía sentir todas esas emociones.

Era esa misma actitud positiva que siempre le mostraba a Kusanagi y a Yusaku cada vez que llegaba al puesto rodante de comida rápida, esa misma actitud positiva que animaba a todos. Siempre con una sonrisa y tratando de entender aquellos términos tecnológicos que desconoce, aprendí a poco a poco pero eso no dejaba de lado que siguiera siendo un idiota. Incluso, había obtenido ese trabajo de medio tiempo con Kusanagi y tratar a las personas con amabilidad, cosa que era muy bien recibida.

 **-¿Porqué Takeru siempre tiene una sonrisa?** -Pregunto curioso AI. **\- He notado que los niños del caso Lost no sonríen mucho, Takeru es un caso especial**

 **-Me preguntó por que** -Habló Flame en tono de burla.

 **-¿No lo sabes?** -AI suspiro. **\- Yo quisiera que Yusaku pudiera sonreír de esa manera pero cada vez que lo hace** -Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. **\- No le queda sonreír**

 **-Hay amigo mío** -Flame le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al monigote morado. **\- Sólo te diré algo** -AI prestaba atención. **\- El amor cambia a las personas**

 **-¿Amor?** -Preguntó confundido. **\- ¿Eso es lo que hace feliz a Takeru?**

AI se quedó con esa pregunta. Prefirieron no seguir hablando cuando vieron ambos orígenes acercarse a ellos y tomar su respectivo disco de duelos. Flame sólo le había dicho algo de su investigación a AI pero no quería a alguien más en su campo de investigación.

 **.o.**

Fue una de esas semanas que vieron a Takeru desanimado y un tanto distraído, una cosa única en la vida. Cosa que les pareció extraño tanto a Kusanagi como a Yusaku. Ambos miraban como el chico trataba de animarse con las ocurrencias de AI y Flame pero nada podia hacer levantar el ánimo. Kusanagi quería hablar con el pero no sabía como iniciar una conversación, entendía que eran amigos, compañeros y aliados pero aún se sentía fuera de contexto en cuestión de dar ánimos a otra persona que no fuera su hermano o hasta el mismo usuario de Playmaker. Fue Yusaku quien un tanto preocupado se sentó frente a el con un plato de comida y unas bebidas.

Tal vez era un chico serio e indiferente pero podía hacer hablar a las personas con facilidad, una habilidad un tanto escondida del chico callado. Aunque siendo sinceros, sabía el porque Takeru se comportaba así, era por la fecha. Había tenido que investigar a su compañero de atributo Fuego para tener más referencias de como era él.

 **-¿Tienes algún problema?** -Pregunto Yusaku con curiosidad.

 **-No te preocupes Yusaku** -Takeru trataba de sonar animado. **\- Es sólo que...**

 **-Es la fecha en la que tus padres fallecieron** -Tomó un sorbo a su bebida. **\- ¿No es así?**

 **-¿Como lo...?** -Pregunto sorprendido.

 **-¿Tengo que responder a esa pregunta?** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado. **\- Fue fácil suponer que alguien importante a ti no está a tu lado ahora que más lo necesitas**

 **-Nunca aprendí a llevar el dolor de su pérdida, incluso mis abuelos tampoco sabían como hablar sobre este asunto pero saber que al menos nos teníamos los unos a los otros, estaba bien** -Takeru sonrió con nostalgia. **\- Ahora que estoy lejos de ellos, realmente quisiera que ellos estuvieran aquí a mi lado** -Suspiro. **\- Siento que no es lo mismo**

 **-Te entiendo** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Pero no por eso estas tan desanimado** -Le miro. **\- ¿Hay alguien más? No sólo se trata de tus abuelos, siempre hay alguien más que te da ánimos de seguir viviendo**

Fue el momento que Takeru se sonrojara, miro como aquellas dos Ignis se habían quedado calladas para observar a sus portadores. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y evitó ver a Yusaku.

 **-Tal vez** -Trato de sonar seguro. Miro a Yusaku quien le sonreía. Le animaba a continuar con su relato. **\- Es una amiga de la infancia de nombre Kiku** -Narro con nostalgia. **\- Ella ha estado a mi lado desde que era un niño, antes de que me secuestraran y al mismo momento de mi rescate** -Sonrió. Yusaku escuchaba atentamente cuando curiosamente una chica se acercaba a ellos. **\- Sentía como tocaba mi mano, fue a la única que se lo permití cuando sentía pavor por el contacto humano y me daba ánimos, incluso cuando descubrí que mis padres murieron, ella fue la razón por la que no caí, ella es la razón principal por la cual puedo seguir**

 **-¿Y cómo es ella?** -Yusaku preguntó. **\- Hablas mucho como si fuera ella la que te saca tu sonrisa todos los días** -Vio como la chica sonreía y con su dedo pegado a sus labios le pedía que no dijera nada. **\- Supongo que tiene cabello oscuro y ojos lindos**

 **-Tiene una bonita sonrisa, aunque ahora estamos distanciados siempre mantengo su sonrisa en mi mente, me gusta y quisiera que ella estuviera aquí a mi lado, es por eso que mantengo conversación con ella mediante la tablet pero ayer en la noche no contestó y fue algo raro** -Fue cuando Takeru cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo Yusaku. **\- ¿Cómo sabes que ella tiene el cabello oscuro?**

Antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo. Sintió como cubrían sus ojos. La suavidad de sus manos, la dulce fragancia y esa risa tan cantarina la conocía a la perfección. Quito las manos de ella con cuidado y se dio la vuelta. Fue ahí cuando vio a Kiku con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿Creiste que me iba a olvidar de algo importante?** -Kiku habló. **\- No me he ido de tu lado y nunca lo haré Takeru** -Acarició la mejilla de su amigo con cariño. **\- Aquí estaré siempre para ti**

Por primera vez Takeru, al escuchar esas palabras que podían doblegarlo, empezó a llorar frente a demás personas. Sin poder resistir abrazo a su amiga. Esta le sonreía, le acariciaba el cabello y le decía algunas palabras de consuelo. Miro a Yusaku, hizo una pequeña reverencia, le estaba agradeciendo por todo lo que había hecho, Yusaku comprendió que ambos necesitaban estar a solas, así que sólo asintió, tomo su disco de duelos y se levantó.

Su trabajo estaba hecho.

 **.o.**

Ver a Takeru sonreír, era gratificante. Escucharlo carcajear y observar a la chica con ese cariño que sólo se le da a las personas más queridas. Es como si volviera a estar tranquilo el ambiente. Incluso Flame se encontraba frente a ambos chicos mientras narraba lo que había aprendido de su compañero. Esa fue la sorpresa que Kusanagi y Yusaku se llevaron, la chica conocía a Flame y se llevaba bien con ese monigote que empezaban a molestar juntos a Takeru.

 **-Entonces** -Habló Ai. **\- ¿A esto se refería Flame?**

 **-¿Qué cosa?** -Pregunto curioso Kusanagi.

 **-Me dijo que el estado de ánimo de Takeru corresponde al amor** -Suspiró Ai. **\- Así que así se llama ese sentimiento, creo que puedo comprenderlo**

 **-¿Una Ai estúpida puede comprenderlo?** -Preguntó Yusaku.

 **-Puede que sea estúpida pero ahora que se lo que significa, también se que tienes ese sentimiento y no eres como un robot como lo pensé desde un principio** -Kusanagi y Yusaku miraron confundidos a Ai. Este suspiro. **\- Ese amor es el mismo por el que sientes por Aoi ¿No?**

Antes de que pudiera escuchar una respuesta. Solo se vio un disco de suelo volando por el parque. Kusanagi quería reír pero al ver el rostro molesto de su amigo, prefirió no soltar palabra alguna. Decidió disimular que trabajaba cuando llego aquella chica de cabello y ojos castaños con su disco de duelos en sus manos. Fue algo curioso ver a Yusaku nervioso y un tanto sonrojado mientras aceptaba su disco de duelos y se d isculpaba por haberlo perdido.

Agradecía que la usuaria de Blue Angel no estaba enterada de su verdadera identidad. Tal vez, las palabras de Ai le llegaron a su compañero y ahora no dejará de pensar en esas palabras ahora.

 **-El amor adolescente es curioso** -Suspiró.

Miro frente a él. Takeru y esa chica Kiku conversaban con bastante ánimo. Yusaku y Aoi decidieron sentarse, mientras la chica hablaba, el otro escuchaba atentamente con esa cara indiferente. Una chica linda apareció frente a ella y ordeno algo. Tal vez darle oportunidad al amor, no sería mala idea.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Es gratificante escribir algo así para ellos. Tal vez en algún futuro escriba un poco más de Takeru y Kiku. Esta bien que se vez en cuando apoyo el yaoi, como en este caso Yusaku y Ryoken; pero también estoy a favor de las parejas normales como Yusaku x Aoi y Takeru x Kiku. Sólo escribo por pura curiosidad, esas malditas imágenes me influencian demasiado.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 27 de Enero de 2019**


End file.
